


Even Sourwolves Can Love (Fictional Characters)

by yauksiei



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a closeted fanboy, Multi, XP, for vperry on Tumblr, mini outburst with capslock speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty short. Just a little thing on vperry's headcanon about Derek fanboying over something. Chose Doctor Who :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Sourwolves Can Love (Fictional Characters)

None of the pack would have ever guessed that Derek had the capability of being obsessed over something that wasn't anger or revenge (or Stiles, but no one commented on that...much). Stiles, Scott, and Allison only found out because Stiles insisted on a Doctor Who marathon for Ten, for although he loved watching Matt Smith run about the universe, he had moments where he just wanted to see that familiar pinstriped suit and hear _"Allons-y!"_ as the TARDIS raced through time and space.

Allison had always wanted to get into the show, so she wanted to watch too. Scott inevitably tagged along, so there they were at the Stilinski household, watching David Tennant's first episodes on the show. It was nice; Stiles always enjoyed being curled up in Derek's warmth, with popcorn and snacks around them, with the added bonus of his best friend and his best friend's girl there. The quiet night was just icing on the proverbial cake.

Well, ok. The "quiet night" didn't really last as long as Stiles would admit. It was Allison's fault, actually. She started asking questions. Which was fine, 'cause Stiles loved to talk, as well as explain things to other people and feel like he actually knew something once in a while. Until...well, until she asked her millionth question during Christmas Invasion alone.

"So...that blue box thing is like his special machine, or--?"

Allison didn't get to finish, because _Derek Hale_ of all people stopped her.

"IT'S CALLED A TARDIS!" he snapped, "TIME AND RELATIVE DIMENSION IN SPACE! SHE IS NOT JUST A MACHINE! SHE HAS A HEART, AND HELPED ROSE SAVE THE UNIVERSE, AS WELL AS MAKE HER AND THE DOCTOR FINALLY KISS, BECAUSE THEY ARE PERFECT TOGETHER! NOW _SHUT UP!_ "

All eyes were glued to the Alpha as Rose Tyler nervously fumbled with talking to the Sycorax. For more than a minute, all the trio did was stare at Derek as he scowled at the TV screen. They might have gone on longer, had he not turned his gaze back to them and growled, "What?"

Stiles, of course, was the one to speak. "I thought you never watched this show before."

Derek returned to glowering at the screen, his cheeks betraying a light shade of pink. "I might've watched it sometimes with Laura when she tuned in. It helped me while we lived in New York."

Stiles clasped his hands together. "Ok, I've got two questions," he began, trying to ignore the image of River Song completing that statement, "One: why didn't you tell me? And two...'perfect together'?"

His boyfriend tried to hold onto whatever dignity he had left after his mini-meltdown, not answering either question. But that never stopped him.

"Do you...ship them?"

No response, but the deepening scowl was enough. Stiles' mouth dropped.

"Holy sh--you _do_! Did you cry during Doomsday? Journey's End? What about at the End of Time when he goes back to--"

"Stiles. Shut up."

By the end of the week, Derek couldn't go anywhere without someone from the pack singing "OOOOWEEOOOOOOOOWEOOOO!", and in result made planning Stiles Stilinski's demise one of his favorite pastimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope I did alright! <3


End file.
